


Smoke and Mirrors by rabbitprint [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Smoke and Mirrors by rabbitprintSpoilers, set post-series. Soujirou has a number of paths available to follow, but it doesn't always mean he'll understand them.





	Smoke and Mirrors by rabbitprint [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



**Text** : [Smoke and Mirrors by rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826)  
 **Length** 0:13:02  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Smoke%20and%20Mirrors%20by%20rabbitprint.mp3)


End file.
